Purga
by TheDevilsSister2
Summary: The Purge is like bathing in mud, a kind of dirty that never goes away, that soaks into every pore and leaves your soul to rot. Sam decides to spend the night at her best friend Kate's apartment, said to be the "safest building in the city". WARNING! Contains graphic violence and non-con
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Purge is like bathing in mud, a kind of dirty that never goes away, that soaks into every pore and leaves your soul to rot. Sam decides to spend the night at her best friend Kate's apartment, said to be the "safest building in the city". WARNING! Contains graphic violence and non-con

A/N: Please do not read if you are sensitive to graphic descriptions of rape and violence. This is a maturely rated fiction based off of an R-rated film. Read at your own discretion.

I quite obviously do not own _The Purge_. I have only invented characters to play in its universe.

* * *

"Hey, Bitch." A cheerful Kate greeted Sam in her living room, handing her a cup of coffee. Her long pale legs crossing as she plopped down on the couch next to her. "Mentally prepared for your first San Diego Purge yet? We have a month." Sam looked down at the date on her laptop, and sighed.

"Are you going to ask Peter and Louis if they'll join us that wonderful evening?" The brunette asked, setting the hot mug down on the table. Kate made a face that was all the more unflattering when combined with her tangled red hair. As the sun streamed through the window, she looked like a bald person with her head on fire.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but your brother is _such_ an asshole."

"Yeah, but you and Peter would have an excuse for some alone time while I hang out with Louis and watch movies, with the volume WAY up." Sam added, making the beautiful redhead smile.

"Do you think he likes me?" Kate asked before downing her coffee in one gulp.

"What's not to like? Especially if he's into women that are CHRONICALLY LATE FOR WORK!" Kate shrieked, jumping to her feet and dashing to her bedroom, knocking Sam's coffee over on the way.

"It's fine!" she yelled from the other room while Sam set her laptop down and grabbed a rag from the kitchen. "Damnit, where are my keys?!"

"On your nightstand! Oh, I made you lunch, it's in the fridge! There is NO WAY you're getting a lunch break today!" Kate emerged from the bedroom, keys in hand.

"Thanks, Mom! You know, I'm not sure why you don't just move in with me. You're here more than your own apartment."

"Because we're grown-ups, Kate, and I don't want there to be _any_ chance of my brother seeing who I bring home at night."

"Okay… yeah, living across the hall from your brother would be a little weird, but it isn't weird for a grown-up to have a roommate! Louis lives with Peter… and they're men."

"Louis lives with Peter because this is the safest apartment building in the city and Peter is irresponsible with his daddy's money. You two are soul mates, Kate!"

Kate stuck her tongue out.

"Being an asshole must run in the family! Plan on the bar again tonight, jerk. Peter is meeting us at Sancho's." She reached into the fridge for her lunch.

"Ugh, I HATE Sancho's."

"I know, but it's within walking distance. Ta!" Kate yelled loudly, slamming the door and running down the hallway. Sam pulled her hair back and went back to her laptop to check her email. One message was very strange. She didn't recognize the sender and it had no subject. The message read: _We are almost there, my love. Feels like I've been waiting for forever. One month._

Sam quickly deleted it. _I'm sure it's just a joke, _she thought, _assholes do this kind of shit every year. _She shut the computer and headed for the bathroom. If she didn't shower now she would be late too.

Sam plopped down at the bar and ordered a drink from their usual bartender, checking her phone for any sign of Kate. Sam was already purposefully tardy. Knowing that her friend would be late was always a given, knowing _how_ late was the challenge. She twirled her straw around in boredom, knocking the ice cubes around while she ignored looks from various men. Despite this avoidance, a man sat next to her and ordered a drink.

"Hello, gorgeous. Come here often?" He asked. She burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but are you serious? Do people really still say that?"

"Is my opening line a bit rusty?" Sam smiled, flashing her perfect teeth.

"Uh, yeah maybe a little."

"My apologies… Jack." The man offered his hand to her, she shook it. He had a charming English accent, easily his most attractive quality and he was likely a good decade older than her, but very handsome. His hair was dark, short and full, and wrinkles framed his eyes when he smiled which greatly suited him.

"Sam."

"Hello, Sam. Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm waiting for someone." Sam had meant Kate, but just then Peter came up and hugged her a bit more intimately than she would have expected.

"Oh! Hey, Peter. Uh, this is Jack." The men shook hands and Jack stood from his chair.

"It was lovely to meet you, Sam. Enjoy your evening." Sam smiled and Peter quickly sat down next to her.

"Who was that guy?" Peter asked while motioning to the bartender that he wanted the same drink Sam had.

"That was Jack. A guy who sat down in an empty seat that should have had one of my friends in it!" She smiled.

"Smartass. Where's Kate?"

"Kate is late. Louis must be working tonight?"

"You got it. He's working ridiculous hours after he punched that other cop."

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it funny how much we still need cops even though this Purge is _such a godsend _? Especially around this time of year. Just look at this shit hole, it's never this busy. Soon as The Purge starts creeping up people get anxious, anxious people get drunk and drunk people cause problems. It's moronic. " Sam said, rolling her eyes and downing her drink. Almost immediately the bartender slid another one in front of her.

"Great service, though." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Quite true. "

"That and walking distance."

"Ugh… shut up. "

"So uh, if Kate doesn't show up you're welcome to come back with me tonight. I rented _La Purga_, if you haven't seen it. It's supposed to be super scary."

"You live with my big brother, Peter, he has a temper and a gun. Besides, I heard that movie sucked."

Sam checked her phone again, it was nearing 1 a.m. Kate came in, breathing hard and looking exhausted around 1:30.

Sam stood up and hugged her, offering up her seat. "I was starting to get worried! You should really text me when you're going to be this late. How would I ever know if you were in trouble?" Kate declined to sit.

"Sorry, I was late to work, as you know, and they kept me until 1 this time, but anyway… is that for me?" Kate motioned toward the extra drink. Sam nodded, handing it to her.

"Yeah, I ordered a triple. They don't normally do that, but for you the world. You seem to have already started, what is that smell? Whiskey?"

"Yesss, that'd be my boss. There's a reason I still have a job, my dear. I'll be right back, have to break the seal."

"I hate that phrase."

"Yeah, yeah." Kate scurried off to the bathroom, and Sam sat back down. She was _trying_ to help Kate get closer to Peter, but Kate never made anything very easy. Peter had moved his chair awkwardly close to hers and was clearly pretty drunk. He had ordered numerous shots, a few rounds she had taken part in, and he was now slurring. He had one large arm around her shoulders, leaning inappropriately close to her face. His mouth was but a few inches from hers and overwhelmingly fragrant with whiskey.

"Break it up you two or I'll have to cut you off." The bartender said, causing Peter to back off and earning a thankful look from Sam. Although the bartender had no actual intention of serving Peter anything more anyway.

Kate witnessed their physical closeness as she exited the bathroom and it made her immediately furious. She went up to the opposite end of the bar and sat down. The handsome usual bartender came over.

"Hey, beautiful, it's last call. Want anything?" Kate nodded.

"Yeah. Come home with me tonight." He gave her an extremely attractive half-smile, while considering her offer.

"Alright, coming right up." She smiled back, batting her eyelashes.

"And a double whiskey coke." She ordered and he laughed.

"Sure, but let's save it for your place, okay?"

"Deal."

Sam paid her tab, and the bar had just about cleared out. _Where the fuck is Kate now?!_ She wondered. She was going to have to bring overly drunk Peter home, she knew, but not before she figured out where Kate was. A server informed her that Kate left with their bartender, Eric. Sam sighed, _Kate…_ She must be angry and it could only be at her. She must have seen how Peter was acting and left, because she would never leave without telling her. She got Peter up and they began walking to the apartment. They were almost to the door when Peter vomited, all down the front of Sam's dress.

"Jesus Christ, Peter!" Sam yelled, backing away from the apologetic man whom had somehow managed to get nothing on the walls or carpet or anywhere other than her dress and his own shirt. She led him in and they went to his room where she made him sit down on his bed and handed him the trash bin from beside his desk. She went to the kitchen and peeled off her dress, bagged the article of clothing and threw it away. She went back into Peter's room and made him stand so she could remove his shirt without getting vomit in his hair. His large body began to slump over her and she could not support his weight. She fell backwards on the bed, Peter's heavy body on top of hers. "Peter!" She yelled, trying to make him realize he had fallen on top of her. Shortly following, she heard a door slam and saw Louis in the bedroom doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis heard his sister yelling from Peter's bedroom when he came home. He hurried to figure out what was going on. Sam was in her underwear, Peter was pinning her down on the bed and Sam was yelling for him to get off of her.

"Get the fuck off of my sister, you son of a bitch!" He grabbed Peter's shoulder and pulled him off and to the floor. If Peter hadn't looked so shocked and instantly submissive, he would have hit him. Louis gently helped Sam to her feet and took off his uniform shirt to cover her, a gesture she was fast to accept. Louis looked positively murderous. Sam immediately realized this was quite a scene and began explaining rapidly to prevent her brother from killing his drunken roommate. He seemed to accept her story, he listened without uttering a word. "You can sleep in my room tonight. I will give you clothes to sleep in." He said carefully, struggling to keep his voice even before leaving the room as fast as he had entered. Sam slept in her brother's bed, Louis slept on the couch, and Peter was surprised to find himself on his bedroom floor the next morning.

Kate collapsed on the bed next to Eric, flushed pink with climax and panting. When they caught their breath he asked her if she was okay. "Yeah." Kate answered, staring up at the ceiling. "You seemed upset at the bar."

"My friend is a bitch and the man she was with has been a real jerk." Kate explained.

"She stole your boyfriend?" He asked.

"I wish things would happen to her sometimes, like someone should teach her a lesson, or scare her straight. Maybe I should. Maybe I should g…" Kate said drunkenly, half asleep and talking nonsense.

"You could teach her a lesson at the end of the month." Eric suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I will…" Kate slurred "You help."

"You want my help teaching her a lesson?" Eric asked seductively, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Nooo… we don't purge. We hate p.." Kate slept alone in her bed and woke up wondering if last night had happened. Indeed it had, she concluded, she was still completely nude, which wasn't her typical bed attire. She was incredibly grateful it was Saturday. She checked her phone, 5 missed calls from Sam and 3 text messages. Sam was worried about her, but Kate was still angry. She intended to ignore Sam until she was over it, whenever that may be. This desire was short-lived as she heard pounding at the door.

"KATE! Answer the door." Her voice was stern and Kate couldn't help but obey. She unlocked the door and Sam let herself in. Seeing Sam's attire, Kate scowled.

"I see you spent the night at Peter's." Her arms crossed over her chest, clad in a ridiculously over-sized duck T-shirt.

"I slept in Louis' bed, Kate." Sam saw some of the anger leave her friend's face, though she could tell she was trying to stay mad.

"Louis? Your depravity knows no limits." Sam laughed.

"Shut up. Let's talk about Peter and last night, okay?" Sam explained for what felt like the second time today and Kate forgave her after about an hour of back-and-forth. She never had been able to stay angry with her for long. "Alright Kate, I have to run home and change. I have shit I have to do today. I will call you, later okay?" Sam hugged her tight.

Peter apologized to Sam in the hallway as she was leaving Kate's. He looked incredibly embarrassed and quickly shrank back into his apartment having had "forgotten something". It was awkward, but she had been much more concerned with Kate.

Sam woke to a strange sound that she soon found was coming from the kitchen. The ugly beige phone attached to the wall was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was Sam's voice.

"Holy shit, I didn't think this thing worked."

"Your land-line? God Kate, you're hilarious."

"Why didn't you call my cell phone?"

"I did, it must be dead. So, I wanted to ask… you went home with Eric last night, huh?"

"Who? I just called him _bartender_ all night." Sam laughed. Kate plugged her cell phone in quickly and pressed the on button.

"Oh Kate, you would. So how was he?"

"Well I was pretty drunk but… mind-blowing."

"Has he called you?"

"He hasn't stopped texting me, it's pathetic." Kate said as her fingers aggressively worked her phone.

"Oh Kate, you like him!" The brunette insisted. Kate shook her head.

"Nah, he was just a great lay… a toe-curling, eye-rolling, multiple orgasm providing-ly great lay."

"Eye rolling?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever come so hard your eyes sort of do their own thing for a bit, like roll themselves into the back of your head?"

"…Um, no. maybe it's the way you just described it, but that sounds freaky."

"Probably because it's one of those things that cannot be described, you're simply meant to experience it. Like an orgasm, if you've never had one, then you don't have anything more than a basic concept." Sam laughed.

"That's very insightful, Kate."

"That's what they pay me the big bucks for." Sam laughed again.

"Do they?"

"Sure! Hey, do you know where my spare-spare key is? I don't really want to clean my entire apartment to find them."

"Again?" Sam laughed. "You're hopeless. They're in your junk drawer in the kitchen."

"They're all sort of junk drawers…"

"Okay, the top drawer nearest to the fridge." Sam dug around in the draw until it produced the spare key.

"Got it. Thanks!" Kate hung up. She never said goodbye on the phone, something Sam always thought was weird if not a bit annoying. Where she came from, people spent a great deal of time saying goodbye.

Sam hit the buzzer of her apartment to let her brother in the building. Louis let himself in and greeted her. "Wow, it looks better in here, Sam. I'm not a fan of the building itself, but you've made it look homey." His grey eyes wandered the room slowly.

"Thanks. I do like it here. I know you kind of wish I lived closer, but it's really nice to have this place." Peter did hate it, she knew he did, but he understood. He couldn't really complain now that she had finally moved halfway across the country. He had lived in San Diego for 4 years without her and it was awful. It had been worse before he met Peter and he started making some friends. Sam had just finished school in Minnesota and purposefully landed a job near her brother, the only real family she had.

"Sorry about Peter last night. I know that looked super bad, but he was harmless. Just too much to drink." Louis was staring at the floor as she spoke and then looked up.

"He likes you, Sam. Maybe you should talk to him, tell him you're not interested." He looked very serious.

"Yeah, you're right. Especially for Kate's sake. You KNOW she likes him." Louis nodded. "It's just so awkward…"

"Not as awkward as it will be for both of you if he keeps trying." He insisted.

"Okay, okay… I'll come by tomorrow around noon. Are you off work?"

"Yeah, we both are. That'll be perfect."

"Great…" Sam said without a hint of enthusiasm. "So, you're off tomorrow, huh? Are they finally letting up on you?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm just pulling crazy hours without complaint until they stop pushing for anger management classes."

"It might be easier just to go." He flashed her a look. "And that's what I'm talking about, right there." Sam smiled. Louis was not amused.

The next day she was in the guys' apartment, in her brother's room. He had finally managed to convince her to grow a pair and talk to Peter. She nervously walked down the hallway and saw that the door was halfway open.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked, peeking into Peter's bedroom.

"Sure, come on in." He invited. She closed the door. "Please, sit." He insisted, motioning to a space next to him on the bed.

"Thanks." She halfheartedly smiled, sitting in a desk chair across from him. They shared an awkward silence.

"What's up, Sam?" He asked seriously.

"I'll make this short, because it's a little weird to talk about... I think you're a really sweet guy Peter and I'm really glad my brother has you as a friend. I want for us to be friends, you and me, but… you know, nothing more. You're attractive and funny and a great catch of course, and Kate is totally into you, another reason that it wouldn't work, and Louis needs you, not only as a roommate, but as I've said, as a friend. He needs someone other than me. He hasn't had anyone besides me in a long time. Its hard losing your parents so young and being moved around a lot, it's hard to make friends and until he came out here he hasn't really had much… um, ugh… I'm completely rambling, aren't I?" She was flinching. He smiled.

"That was short?" He laughed. "You probably should have stopped at the 'friends and nothing more' bit." He paused briefly. "It's fine, Sam. I would like for us to be friends too." She let out a large breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Oh thank god. I'm sorry. I just _really_ don't want things to be weird."

"It's not weird at all. I figured it wouldn't work, but I'm obviously attracted to you. I'm sure I'll get over it." He chuckled. "So, Kate's into me?" Sam smiled and nodded slowly.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that, but we're friends now right? We have common interests, and that includes maybe forgetting that I said that?" He smiled.

"Don't worry, Sam. Louis is really lucky to have you as a sister. You mean a lot to him. And I… I know what it's like to lose a parent." Sam looked surprised.

"I never knew that... your mom?" Peter nodded.

"Not something I really talk about… but consider us cool. Everything is fine here and I do consider you a friend." Sam felt surprisingly interested in the story about Peter's mother, but she smiled and gracefully left the room. She knew his dad lived in Chicago and she didn't know what he did for a living, but he was a wealthy man. As she walked back to Louis' room, she considered the idea of bringing Peter's mother up to Louis, but thought better of it. She wondered if the men talked about things like that ever, if they shared things, perhaps on drunken nights. Whatever had happened in Peter's childhood seemed to have been painful.


End file.
